happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quadruple Date
Quadruple Date is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Petunia gets her date interrupted by four lovers. Roles Starring *Josh *Handy *Fungus *Disco Bear Featuring *Petunia Appearances *The Mole *Mime *Crazy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Petunia writes a love note for a date to meet her at a restaurant. She walks outside to give the note to her date, when the wind blew it off. Meanwhile, Josh is seen painting a picture of him and Petunia on a biplane. The note lands on the canvas and he believes Petunia wants to date him. The note is blown away again, this time going to Handy. As he couldn't pick it up, he read it from the ground, before it blew off again. The note landed in a dumpster, and Fungus reads it. A passing Disco Bear swipes it from him and reads it, and he too gets smitten. The wind blows it away yet again and Petunia finally catches it. Later, Josh is dressed up in a tuxedo, walking towards the fancy restaurant. Walking in the opposite direction was Fungus holding a bouche of flowers (which died from his smell). They bump into each other, and Handy bumps into them. They discover they all wanted to date Petunia and argue about who she should go out with. Inside the restaurant, Petunia awaits her date. Disco Bear pops out of nowhere, sits at her table, and flirts with her. She blocks her face with the menu trying to ignore the uninvited guest. Handy, Fungus, and Josh peep outside and think of a plan. Fungus walks inside dressed as a girl, and Disco Bear goes after "her" instead. Handy then walks to Petunia's table, and she is a bit more accustomed to his company. The Mole waiter puts a plate of spaghetti on the table and Handy proceeds to eat it. He picks up the fork with his mouth, and The Mole comes back, shaking pepper on him. This causes Handy to sneeze, launching the fork into Petunia's tail. Handy gets shocked and runs for help. Fungus sees his opportunity and takes off disguise, angering Disco Bear, whom he then sprays. As Petunia tries to pull the fork out of her tail, Fungus sits at the table and starts chatting. His scent is blown towards Petunia and she tries to hold her breath. She pulls out her perfume and sprays Fungus in the eyes. No longer able to breathe, she rushes out for air, losing her tail as it was still impaled to the fork. A blind Fungus stumbles into Handy calling for help on a phone, knocking the phone into his head. Fungus bumps into The Mole and a bowl of hot soup lands on him. Petunia arrives outside and takes deep breaths. To her surprise, she sees Josh in his biplane, making a picture of a heart in the sky. He waves hello, but, not paying attention, he crashes the plane into the restaurant. Much of the building crumbles, revealing one table intact. Petunia sees her date, Mime sitting at that very table and she rushes over. The two are happy to finally get a relaxing evening together. Disco Bear sees this and get jealous, when Crazy bursts in, also expecting to get a date with Petunia. The episode ends with Crazy slaughtering Disco Bear. Moral "Love accepts one at a time." Deaths #A phone is knocked into Handy's head, impaling him. #Fungus is boiled by hot soup. #Josh is either killed in the plane crash or dies when the restaurant crumbles. #Numerous generic tree friends (and debatably The Mole) are killed in the restaurant's destruction. #Disco Bear is slaughtered by Crazy. Injuries #A fork pins Petunia's tail to her chair. #Disco Bear is sprayed by Fungus. #Petunia sprays perfume in Fungus' eyes. #Petunia rips off her tail. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature all the characters in love with Petunia. *It is a mystery how Crazy showed up even though he never saw the love note. It is possible he did see it, though it wasn't shown on screen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 16 Episodes